Novices in love
by darkmagician777
Summary: this is my first fanfiction and its about when Dannyl was a novice and was in love with an older boy called angelus enjoy


Novices in love

Angelus looked with sadness at the teary face of the Novice in front of him, Dannyl clung to Angelus tightly, crying into his robes "its not fair" he wept "why, why do you have to go". Angelus embraced the younger novice holding him close, tears starting to slid down his face.

Dannyl is right its not fair, tomorrow I graduate and become a fully trained magician, normally once a novice has graduated they stay at the guild but I have been told I must return to my country because of what I am, is it so wrong to love another man. I know that in Kyralia honour and reputation matter the most to each family but shouldn't love come before that, why cant they just except me for who I am.

He looked down at the black haired novice in his arms "I love you Dannyl more than any thing, the reason they are doing this is to separate us so we cant be together any more and cause the guild trouble. Dannyl looked up at him, tears leaking from his eyes "but Angelus I love you so much, please don't leave me. Emotion welled up inside him and soon floods of tears came pouring out.

This was all Fergun's fault, a novice in Dannyl's year and a bully he had picked on Dannyl since classes first started pulling pranks and throwing insults at him. When I had seen what Fergun was doing I stuck up for Dannyl and we soon became best friends then shortly after we fell in love with each other, it was to be are little secret, but one day in the afternoon Fergun followed us to a class room and court us while in the middle of a kiss he had soon told all the novices in the guild and everyone had started to avoid us even some of the teachers. Fergun would come round with huge gangs ranging from five to twenty to torment us, then soon we found ourselves being questioned by the higher magicians and were ordered to stay away from each other but we never did no one can tack our love away, but how am I going to prevent this, I am going to graduate tomorrow weather I like it or not.

Angelus felt dread well up inside him what if I never see Dannyl again no no don't even think about it, but what if its true we might not be able to get back to each other, but surly Dannyl could stay with me once he graduates in the next year or so, but what if they had banned him from leaving or forbidden him to contact me, what if this truly was my last night with Dannyl.

If this is my last night with Dannyl then I want to make the most of it to make it one that I will never forget.

Angelus slowly began to sway Dannyl in his arms, "shhhhhhhh its ok I will always be with you". Dannyl's eyes glittered and he rested his head on Angelus's chest. He slowly managed to calm Dannyl and lead him to his room.

"Angelus" Dannyl said abruptly "I don't what to go to sleep I don't want morning to come". Angelus smiled at Dannyl, "who said you had to go to sleep".

Angelus pressed a hand to Dannyl's chest, gently pushing the younger boy back on to his bed. He looked down at the young teen. Even as Dannyl smiled nervously, Angelus felt empty.

"I love you Angelus," whispered Dannyl as he reached up to push a red hair hanging around Angelus's face and caressing a cheek with the back of his fingers.

He smiled faintly as he took the back of Dannyl's hand and pressed his lips to the palm. Many giggles came from the black haired boy as kisses were placed from his palm and down his arm. Angelus moved Dannyl's hand away, placing it beside the novices head so that their palms pressed together, their fingers laced with the others.

Angelus was straddling Dannyl's waist. With his free hand, Angelus pressed it to Dannyl's cheek, letting this thumb move over Dannyl's bottom lip gently.

"Angelus…" Dannyl whispered through parted lips and closed eyesHe wanted to remember that sound. He wanted to remember the sound of his name whispered from the one he loved. He took that memory and tucked it deep into his heart as to never loose that sound.

.He did that with everything. Burning those senses into his memory and tucking it into his heart. The feel of Dannyl's soft skin as Angelus moved his hand up the boy's shirt and across his chest. The taste of Dannyl's kiss as his tongue caressed the others. Then Angelus began to remove Dannyl's clothes once he had token that all off however Dannyl curled into a tight ball clearly embarrassed. Angelus softly kissed his neck "Dannyl its ok I know this is your first time and you have probably never had some one see you naked before but its ok you can trust me, its not like there's anyone else watching you. Dannyl looked at him his face flushing red, Angelus smiled I love you. Dannyl slowly straitened himself out revelling his naked body to Angelus. Angelus smiled at the sight of the boy's flawless bare skin "you see its not that embarrassing once you have shown someone your body. Dannyl smiled his cheeks still red.

Everything he loved about Dannyl he took and hid it, keeping it deep in his heart so is to never forget the love he must leave in the morning.

Angelus moved away slightly and looked down at the boy who smiled up at him with pure affection. But that smile no longer brought him joy, happiness, comfort or pleasure. It only left him with foreboding of the dread of dawn when his time will be up and he might never gaze upon that smile again.

"I love you Dannyl," Angelus murmured softly to his young love , wanting to remember what it felt like to say those words to his lover.

Such heart ache he felt. But this was for Dannyl. All for Dannyl.

_'All for Dannyl…'_

Angelus lowered his head and swept kisses down the novices neck, then chest then stomach, being given blissful moans from the fragile body. He let his forehead rest softly against the boy's hip, his dark eyes staring plain and dull like mermaid's tears. 

A small gasp was shaken from the shuddering small body as Angelus's brown fingers glided over Dannyl's pale thigh. Angelus's hungry lips moved from navel to member, and a moan of wanting surged came from Dannyl's parted lips. 

"Angelus," the voice panted with eagerness. 

As if on cue, the desiring member was taken into hot embrace, sliding between Angelus's drawling lips into his lust hungry mouth.

A moan of great vigor erupted from the trembling body as Dannyl arched his back off the bed and his fists gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He shut his eyes tight, hiding the sapphire orbs as he made moan after wanting moan.

Hearing such erotic noises coming from his lover aroused Angelus and he took the throbbing erection deeper into his mouth, moving over it slowly

Dannyl's body tensed from spreading pleasure, trembling as his breath turned to rapid panting. The way Angelus's tongue swept over the sensitive tip and the hot breath enclosing the hardened flesh nearly made him scream. It was a fight to hold in such a powerful temptation.

"A-Angelus…you ha-ve t-to st-o-p," breathed Dannyl as he tried to form words from his constant moans of pleasure. 

It was as if Angelus wasn't listening. But he was. Ignoring such a request for I don't want to stop…I cant . I am running out of time. Dannyl is my only pleasure Angelus took the boy's body with greed.

The younger boy made another loud moan that shook his whole sweating body.

"A-Angel-us…" Dannyl pleaded, holding back more moans. "T-the Ser-Servant's ho-me. I d-don't wa-ant  
him t' hear us!" 

He didn't care. He was driven with nothing else left in his mind. Nothing mattered except for this last night with Dannyl.

"Ahh Angelus!" Dannyl moaned as his back once again arched from the bed. "I-"

He could sense it; Dannyl's limit. Suddenly his throat was rushed with bitter liquid. Angelus opened his eyes halfway and pulled his head back slowly, letting the dripping appendage slide from his mouth. He looked up at Dannyl whose hands were pressed over his mouth which muffled the incredibly loud scream of pleasure.

Dannyl's whole body trembled viciously. Beads of sweat glistened from dim moonlight coming in through the closed glass window. He was breathing heavily as he slid his hands from his mouth.

"Angel-us…" he whispered, calling desperately for the other.

He moved over to Dannyl's side at once. He looked down at the flushed face and caressed a burning cheek with his fingers.

Dannyl glanced sideways at Angelus before rolling over and wrapped his arms around the other's chest.

"Please Dannyl," Angelus whispered softly in Dannyl's ear seductively, "Please let me make love to you."

Dannyl looked into Angelus's eyes with a nervous expression grinned slightly Angelus let a hand slide down Dannyl's side. "don't be afraid" angelus said kissing Dannyl's forehead "I just want to show you how much I love you, if you'll let me". Dannyl hesitated then slowly nodded his head. 

Angelus smiled and again he slid his hand down Dannyl's side. Dannyl shivered and made a shuddering moan  
.

Angelus," Dannyl whined as he nuzzled his forehead against the crook of Angelus's neck.

Taking his invitation with earnest, Angelus pulled away slowly from Dannyl and guided the boy over onto his stomach. Angelus leaned down and brushed his lips against the small of Dannyl's back and received soft murmurs of pleasure from the boy.

Even Angelus's body trembled with excitement, wanting to penetrate such a supple body. He moved back down to Dannyl's legs and spread then apart and placing himself in between.

"Angelus, Angelus wait" Dannyl said quickly looking at Angelus with wide eyes. Angelus startled stopped and stared at Dannyl "apparently it, it hurts the first time". Angelus smiled softly at him " sweetheart don't worry ill be so gentle with you" he said lightly kissing Dannyl on the cheek, Dannyl looked at him his eyes gleaming "I know" he whispered 

Angelus smiled and perked an eyebrow as he looked from Dannyl's innocent face to down at his luscious flesh. "you ready" Angelus said making sure Dannyl was. Dannyl gulped then nodded "and if at any time you want me to stop just tell me and I will pull out straight away ok. Dannyl nodded again and Angelus knew he was ready "ok I am going in" He felt the sides of Dannyl's hips before lifting it and thrusting his hardened erection into the welcoming hot entrance. The feeling made him groan loudly as he immediately began to thrust deep into the tight cavern.

Dannyl let out a loud painful cry and pressed a hand over his mouth and buried it into the pillow.

Angelus stopped but didn't withdraw. He leaned forward until his body was over Dannyl's back and he kissed Dannyl's neck and shoulder affectionately.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Angelus…it hurt," he whispered back with teary eyes.

Angelus lowered his eyes and kissed Dannyl ear, do you want me to stop he said taking Dannyl's ear between his lips.

"No Angelus please…don't stop," Dannyl said softly as he turned his head more and brushed his lips with Angelus's.

Angelus obliged as he pulled back and began to slowly move with the trembling body.

Dannyl moaned loudly which he muffled with the pillow. He moaned Angelus's name which caused him to thrust lustfully deeper with a quickened pace.

The younger boy made a loud cry as his breath came out heavy and harsh.

"Angelus that hurts," Dannyl cried weakly just as another cry escaped him. "You're being to rough."

The sound was blocked out as Angelus didn't ease his actions.

"I'm almost…" Angelus whispered but broke off. "N-not yet…"

"Angelus it hurts," Dannyl whimpered as he gripped the pillow and buried his face.

The young novice threw his head back just as Angelus hit something deep in him, causing Dannyl to moan with extreme pleasure. He pushed his body back against Angelus to meet every thrust, plunging the pleasurable penetration deeper to hit that spot again and again.

The feeling was hot and tight around his erection and it drove Angelus wild. He groaned with his whole body, his pleasure escalading and it was beginning to be difficult to hold it back much longer.

As Dannyl pushed back, Angelus pushed forward. As the two met, Angelus released with a powerful shudder deep inside Dannyl, his loud moan just as audible as Dannyl's.

The bodies collapsed down against the mattress with Angelus still inside Dannyl. The two were panting heavily as sweat soaked their bodies. Finally, Angelus slid himself from Dannyl and rested beside him.

He looked upon the tired face of Dannyl who reached up and placed a trembling hand to Angelus's cheek. "I love you Angelus he said faintly. Angelus kissed him passionately I love you to Dannyl. And from there on Angelus realised that this could never be the end they would always be together no one could break a love as powerful as theirs no matter how far apart they were they would always have each other.   
**Two years later Dannyl and Angelus were reunited and lived together in harmony. See there's always a happy ending in my stories. **

"**Comments are better than chocolate!" **


End file.
